Con el Viento
by Lucille-chan
Summary: Una chica sale de una animada fiesta y se pone a reflexionar sobre la razón por la cual ella estaba sola, sin ninguna pareja ni opción ninguna. Mi primer fic de Naruto!


**_Hola!!!  
Bueno aqui les traigo un oneshort de Naruto... es el primero por lo tanto no confió que me haya salido muy muy bien  
Además de que yo no soy "fan" de Naruto... solo lo veo... pero cuando tienes amigos frikis de Naruto aprendes mucho... ojala lo que e aprendido de ellos me ayude a que esta historia les agrade!!_**

Nota: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Con El Viento…

Una joven de cabellos rosas se sentaba en una banca blanca a lado de un hermoso lago donde volaban las luciérnagas, el viento soplaba suave y delicado, la luna se reflejaba en las calmas aguas del lago, un hermoso árbol en cascada la cubría del rocío nocturno. Acomodo su vestido rojo largo mientras que dejaba la copa de vino en el asiento. Coloco sus manos a sus lados y miró las estrellas un rato. La música se escuchaba a lo lejos. Risas, canto, alegría. Bajo su mirada y la poso en una casa a lo lejos donde por las ventanas se veían siluetas de muchas personas bailaban al son de la música. Ella suspiro mientras tomaba un trago a su copa. La razón de esa fiesta era una razón que a ella le dolía, la razón era que el futuro Hokage se había casado y ahora compartía la pista del baile con su ahora esposa.  
Ella jamás creyó enamorarse de el, de su ex-compañero. El cual ahora estaba casado con su preciosa novia. Suspiro y se maldijo a si misma en no ver al gran hombre que se convertiría en el. Pero de algo si estaba segura. Que aquella mujer que bailaba ahora junto a el era la persona que mas lo haría feliz.

_-¡¡Naruto!!- _gritó la joven de cabellos rozados.  
-_Hola Sakura-_ saludo el rubio  
-_Naruto quisiera decirte algo muy importante-_ se sonrojo al decir eso  
-_Yo también-_ sonrió como siempre el joven  
-_Tu primero-_ sonrió cálidamente sin saber que fue un error muy grande  
-_¡Me le he declarado a Hinata!- _dijo el chico sonriendo- _Tras varios días que e pasado con ella platicando me e enamorado de ella. ¡Y ella acepto ¿no es genial?!_

A ella se le derrumbo el mundo al saber que ya no tenía un lugar en el corazón de rubio, claro, un lugar sumamente especial. El viento se llevó aquel recuerdo de cuando lo perdió. Desde ese día tuvo que sonreír falsamente pero aun tenía la esperanza que llegaran a romper y ella entraría en acción. Pero estas esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Naruto anunció su compromiso con Hinata. Después de eso el decidió olvidarlo y trato pero no lo logró. Aunque Sasuke haya vuelto a la aldea y este sumamente cambiado, mas abierto, alegre aunque aún serio ella no lo amaba como antes y también que el comenzó a salir con Ino. Dejándola sola. Sus oídos caparon que la música se detenía y comenzaba el brindis. Miro la ventada y pudo ver como 'su' Naruto besaba a Hinata después de una hermosas palabras que hicieron llorar a la solitaria alma de Sakura. Lloró a ríos cuando Hinata le dedico unas hermosas palabras al rubio y se dieron otro beso. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, ella estaba sola, la única que se encontraba afuera de la cálida fiesta de la unión de dos almas.  
Se levantó de la banca con todo y la copa y por el enojo que le causaba verlos a ellos dos juntos y por el dolor que sentía al verlos e imaginarse a ella misma estando en el lugar de la chica de cabello azulado aventó la copa al sueño y las gotas del vino cayeron en la calma agua del lago haciendo ondas que movían el reflejo de la luna. Su maquillaje comenzó a correr por su cara. Nadie escucho sus sollozos mas que la luna y el lago. Paró de llorar al escuchar unos pasos, se limpió las lagrimas y el maquillaje escurrido y volteó a ver de quien eran esos pasos.

-Sasuke…-susurro  
-Hinata te esta buscando, quiere agradecerte por ser su madrina de bodas – dijo Sasuke- además de que Ino quiere charlar con tigo.  
-Ahora voy- contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

¿Patético no?, ella era la madrina de bodas de la mujer que le 'quito' a Naruto. Ella lloraba por el, sufría por el pero cuando ella y el le pidieron ser la madrina… no pudo decir un "no" y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Pues ahora sufría mas que nadie.

* * *

**_Ojala les haya gustado  
espero un review por parte de ustedes  
bueno este fue la ultima historia de mi proyecto "Venganzas"  
No explicare el nombre_**

Nos vemos luego

Adios


End file.
